Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance
by AnAwkwardIndividual
Summary: There are many theories on what happens to a soul after Death. A young woman has escaped her tormented past to enter a world where she was the protector of the same tortured souls only to have it all ripped away from her yet again by the same darkness she escaped from. As she enters the world of the Living, she embarks on a path of new struggles and a chance to finally be saved.


Hey guys, I used to write all the time a couple years ago, but fell out of my grove. For the past year I have been obsessed with Sesshomaru/Kagome stories, and decided to make my own story with an OC/Sesshomaru pairing. Since I haven't written in so long, I would love to get some feedback on the story so far to see what I can improve on. This is just the intro and everything will be explained in later chapters, to bear with the confusion for now. Be gentle with criticisms. I hope you guys enjoy!(:

_"Thoughts"_  
"Speaking"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything is moving so quickly, but she cannot shut her eyes. The only thing she can see is the trees. They are so beautiful. There are so many...and they just keep getting closer and closer. The wind feels like whips against her face and open wounds, but she cannot move her arms to shield her nude form. All she can do is wait to hit the bottom of her new Hell.

And then it happens..she hits. Her weight forces a crater into the earth that had to endure the crash. She glances at her surroundings and wonders, "_I'm alive?...No, I'm an outcast. I'm exiled. Worse yet, I cannot move._" She tries to twitch her fingers..nothing. Her legs cannot move to hold her weight and lastly...she cannot flex her wings. That is when reality hits her, "_I'm on Earth._" Her wings were ripped off. They are gone.

Her eyes refused to blink, regardless of the fact the sunshine is blinding her. The leaves are crunching, but she cannot tell if it's from the harsh wind or if some wild animal has decided to end the rest of her torment, but she will willingly accept it. As she quietly awaits her impending end, she hears a small voice scream in the close distance."_Screaming? Surely the Underworld is not so bright_," she thinks as she considers her options. She tries to move and her limbs unwillingly comply. Harsh jolts of pain race through her body as she pushes herself from the ground. Blood drips down her arms to land in the hole her body made as she decides the only thing she can do is go down with a fight if whatever made that voice scream comes for her next. She unsteadily climbs to her feet and slowly starts to limp towards the screaming. "_It sounds like a child."_

As she gets closer to the sounds of the struggle, she stumbles upon a little girl trying to avoid the advances of a snake youkai. On reflex, she grabs for her hip where her weapons used to be only to be reminded she was stripped of everything that made her who she was. Without many options of defense, she will have to settle on an offensive standpoint. With a hiss of pain, she bends down to pick up a decent sized stone and a long stick. Since she entered the area where she was located behind the snake, she had more of a surprise advantage. Reeling back her arm, which forces her wound to stretch, she hurtles the stone towards the back of the youkai's head. As it collides, the snake whirls around and hisses at her.

"Oh look, another sssnack. You sssshall go deliccioussssly with the little human," the youkai says at it takes his attention from the child to her.

The little girl looks at her with wide eyes, which could be cause she is nude and bleeding or because she stupidly tried to help when the battle is obviously in the snake youkai's favor, and runs to her side. "Lady! You need to get out of here quickly!" The child screams as she reaches her side and yanks on her forearm. The woman clenches her teeth as the pull on her arm caused the pain to rush through her again. She glances down at the girl and tries to put on a brave smile, "Don't worry, I can handle this." The child looks at her with a look of doubt on her little face, but turns her attention back to the snake.

The youkai chuckles, "Yesssss, pleasssse run, I enjoy a good chasssse." The woman glares and pushes the little girl behind her and takes a protective stance, "No one is running, you over-grown worm."

The snake hisses and starts to quickly slither towards the pair. She looks around at her surroundings as she tries to come up with a plan, but cannot figure out anything without putting the child at risk. She glances back at the girl and smiles before grabbing the stick and shoving it in the ground right in front of them, while keeping a tight grip on it with her left hand; there is only one thing she can think of to save the girl. As the snake slithers right over the stick and curls around them both and slowly starts to constrict. The little girl screams in panic as the woman grunts in agony at the pressure on her injuries, but ignores it to glance into the snake's ugly eyes and smirking, fanged mouth.

"How pointlessss of an attempt; you puny humansss thought you could defeat ssssomeone like me," the youkai snarled at them. The woman just smiled as she raised her right hand up, "Yeah, except I'm not human." Her eyes flashed black as she squeezed her hand into a fist so blood would flow faster down the palm and quickly grabbed onto the stick with it. The wind started to swirl around them as she yanked it out of the ground and stabbed it into the snake's body. It shrieks more in surprise than pain, "You wench, a little thorn ssshall not harm me."

The woman ignores him as she lets go of the makeshift weapon to avoid all contact with it. The snake unlatches it's jaw to devour them both in one swallow and lifts it's head to strike as the little girl screams, "Lord Sesshomaru!" The woman wraps her arms around the child to cover the girl with her body just as the snake starts screaming in agony, "What did you do to me!?" The woman turns her head to watch as the youkai's body begins to burst into flames. She closes her eyes and moves her body to ensure the child doesn't see the death. Just as soon as the screaming began it was suddenly over.

The child peeks around the woman's arms and her eyes widen in surprise as she sees nothing but black, burnt grass where the snake youkai used to be. She glances up at the woman and gives her a toothy grin, "You saved me! How did you beat the demon?" As silence meets her question, she was startled by the woman collapsing to the ground on her side with her eyes closed. "Lady, are you all right!?" She shouts as she shakes her arm to try to wake her.

"Rin!" She whipped her head to the left to face the sound of her name being called only to jump up in happiness at seeing the male quickly approaching her, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

As the man reaches her, he glances at their surroundings to take note of the smell of death and the sweet aroma that forced him into this area until his gaze lands on his young ward, "Are you all right, Rin?" The girl gives him a big smile and nods her head as she turns back to the young woman on the ground, "This lady saved Rin! We must help her, Sesshomaru-sama!" He scans his ward quickly to ensure she is not harmed before turning his attention to the nude, injured woman collapsed behind her. Immediately, his beast struggles against his self control as soon as he recognizes the sweet aroma was coming from this woman. His eyes begin to bleed red before he quickly turns around to walk away; his control would not be lost so easily just from the blood of some disgusting creature, but he could not deny that he couldn't simply leave her to die. This Sesshomaru does not leave his debts unpaid. He sneered as he quickly walked back to camp.

Rin watched him leave in astonishment, "Sesshomaru-sama!" She tried to get his attention, but he had already gone. Rin looked down at the woman with determination and sat beside her; she couldn't leave her savior behind. She started twiddling some grass near her folded legs when she turned her attention to the woman beside her. She studied her intently, taking note of her long blonde hair that was covered in dirt and blood before moving to her face. The woman had soft features, but what caught her attention was the pointed ears sticking out from her blonde locks. Rin gasped, "Maybe this woman is a youkai as well!"

She was brought from her examinations by the nuzzling of Ah-Un against her head; she giggled as she rubbed one of their heads, "When did you guys get here?" They stared at her before laying down as if waiting for her to get on. Rin frowned as she looked at the woman, "I can't just leave her." As if answering her, Ah-Un snorted and jerked their heads toward the woman. Rin looked at them in confusion before turning back to the woman, and then back to them. She sat there before realization dawned on her that they wanted her to put the lady on their back. She smiled at them happily before grabbing the woman's arms and struggling to drag her onto the two-headed dragon; she managed to pull her upper torso onto the dragon before falling to the ground on her rear in exhaustion. As she sits and pants heavily, one of the heads nudge the woman's side. Rin sighs before getting up and with the help of Ah-Un, manages to push the girl onto their back.

They grunt at Rin to follow as they lift themselves back onto their feet and begin to walk off. Rin smiles as she skips along after the dragon and wonders about her new friend and what adventures they will begin when she wakes up.

Well, that's it for now until I upload the next chapter. Remember, this is just the intro, so be patient with me.(: Thanks.


End file.
